En el final todo se resume a eso
by Kira92
Summary: Nada es inquebrantable, ninguna ley es universal. Cada situación amerita una actitud diferente. Por eso digo que nada se puede dar por hecho. Americacest.


Mi propio regalo de cumpleaños con unas 3 horas de retraso :)

El primer paso para cumplir mis metas de fin de año!

**En el final todo se resumen a eso**

_Nada, absolutamente nada, se puede dar por sentado; no hay forma de saber lo que nos depara esta cruel y maravillosa y turbulenta y traviesa vida._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-No. Definitivamente no. Dime que no lo harás.

-Al, no es una decisión que yo específicamente tome. Sí mi país así lo decide, yo, como Matthew Williams, debo ir también.

-¡Esto no es algo que Canadá haya decidido! ¡Esto es algo que Inglaterra decidió! Es Arthur, ¿no? Él te está presionando, ¿no?

-Alfred, Arthur está en medio de una guerra, esto es serio, Alemania está fuera de control, no podemos dejar que-…-

-¡Alemania es Europa! ¡Es un problema de ellos! No es justo que tú, siendo de otro continente, tengas que ir a arriesgarte, ¡no es algo que te afecte a ti!

-¡Que un continente entero entre en guerra sí es algo que me afecta, sea o no mi continente! ¡Y a ti también debería afectarte!

-¡No, no, es culpa de Inglaterra, de Alemania! Es su problema, no ti-…-

-Alfred, no vine a pedirte autorización, solo a informarte. Tengo cosas que hacer, como prepararme para una guerra. Nos vemos.

Matthew se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar.

-Espera, Mattie, espera un segundo. De acuerdo. Entiendo, no es algo que se pueda cambiar, ¿pero por qué **tú** debes ir? Es, es horrible, es atroz, no podrás-…-

-Alfred, yo sé cómo es la guerra. Nos vemos.

Fuerte. Se tenía que mostrar fuerte.

-Mattie…

-Alfred, por favor, no hagas esto más difícil

Sintió un calor humano rodearlo.

-Esto no me gusta nada. No es justo-susurró Alfred mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte

Matthew ya no pudo resistir y puso sus manos sobre el brazo de su hermano para demostrarle que apreciaba el gesto.

-Se fuerte, Mattie.Tú puedes.

-Al, tengo tanto miedo.

Y se quebró. Siempre terminaba cediendo ante Alfred.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Quieres hablar?-preguntó Alfred tanteando el terreno.

-¿Crees que todo esto se pueda resolver? ¿O seguiremos así por siempre?

Las mejillas de Matthew brillaban con las lágrimas. Él solo lo abrazó como hacía siempre, no había mucho más que le pudiera ofrecer

-Vamos, Mattie, tranquilo, los buenos siempre ganan, ¿de acuerdo? No hay forma que esto quede así. Pronto va a solucionarse, lo prometo. Palabra de héroe.

¿Hacía cuanto que le venía diciendo lo mismo?

Los días pasaban tan lento cuando las cosas estaban mal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llorando no iba a conseguir nada.

Pero llorar era lo único que podía hacer con esas 5 balas en el estómago y Matthew en aún peor estado en brazos.

Sintió unos ruidos, alguien se acercaba.

¿De nuevo venían por ellos? ¿Todos los ataques anteriores no fueron suficientes? ¿O acaso ya se habían dado cuenta que ellos no eran simples soldados, que no morirían, y venían a tomarlo prisioneros? ¿Serían muchos?

De puro instinto se apretó más contra el árbol que usaba como respaldo y aseguró su agarre sobre Matthew, aun cuando sabía que era inútil. Ya no podía ni caminar.

Una figura apareció entre los árboles, pero la oscuridad y lo borroso de su visión le impidieron saber quién era.

-_Oh, Dieu_-dijo la figura-_L'Angleterre_, por aquí

-¿Los encontraste? ¿Están bien, necesitan-…-? _Bloody hell_

Oh, la vergüenza. ¿Por qué tenían que venir justo _ellos_? ¿Por qué no podrían haber venido a buscarlos simples soldados? Había fallado terriblemente, como héroe, como hermano mayor, como compañero. No quería que ellos lo vieran en ese estado.

Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo sabía que podía confiar en ellos mil veces más que en simples soldados. Y que si las cosas fueran al revés, Matthew y él hubieran hecho lo mismo.

-Estaba…tratando de protegerlo. Lo juro. Decidimos descansar un poco, estaba seguro que estaban detrás de nosotros. Pero de repente aparecieron por el frente, y nos dispararon a quemarropa. No estaba usándolo como escudo, lo juro_, I swear_-..-

No pudo continuar su balbuceo cuando unos tosidos lo interrumpieron.

-Está bien, Alfred-le aseguró Arthur mientras le quitaba los anteojos-puedes descansar ahora.

Miró hacia abajo, aún sin sus lentes pudo divisar la tranquila cara durmiente de su hermano sobre su pecho.

Sí, dormir sería bueno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alfred lanzó su campera de cuero sobre la silla y se quitó las botas

-Ese tipo no me gusta para nada.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Matthew.

-Ese Rusia.

-Es algo raro, pero no es mala persona.

-¿Estamos hablando del mismo Rusia?

-No seas melodramático.

Silencio.

-¿Al?

-No será que te _gusta_, ¿verdad?

-¡Alfred, no seas idiota!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Matthew entró despacio, caminando lentamente para no agregar ruidos innecesarios en la serena y oscura habitación.

-Yo no quería, Mattie. No quería-escuchó la voz que buscaba proviniendo de algún lugar más adentro

-¿Al?-lo llamó al encontrarlo sentado en el sillón, la manos cubriendo su cara, sus lentes no estaban.-Al, ¿qué sucede? ¿Qué pasó?

Alfred lo miró un segundo y luego tiró de su muñeca para sentarlo en sus piernas, inmediatamente hundió su cabeza en el pecho del canadiense

-Al, me estas asustando, ¿quieres que hablemos?

El estadounidense lo abrazó fuerte, temeroso de que ante el menor aviso se fuera corriendo. Que huyera como debería hacerlo.

-He hecho cosas terribles, Mattie.

-Todos hemos hecho cosas malas, Al-le respondió acariciándole el cabello mientras creía entender por donde venía el problema.

-Me refiero a _realmente _terribles. Imperdonables. Horribles. Detestables. Yo no quería, Mattie. Yo no quería. Pero hay que creer en el bien mayor, ¿no? Hay que darlo todo por la paz. Sacrificar lo que sea. Por la justicia. Por la defensa.

-¿A-al-fred?-ya no entendía más.

-Por el sucio y vicioso poder

Matthew sintió como su hermano temblaba un poco.

-¿Podrás perdonarme algún día?

-Al, tienes que calmarte, estás balbuceando sin lógica

-¿Podrán perdonarme los demás?

-¿Has estado bebiendo?

-¿Podré perdóname yo?

Estaba temblando aún más.

¿Podría ser que el gran, glorioso, siempre alegre y heroico Alfred F. Jones estuviera llorando bajo sus brazos, dándole algún tipo de confesión?

-Yo no quería, Mattie. Todo fue por la paz. Por el bien mayor. Por salvar el resto del mundo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Recién después del duodécimo relámpago Matthew se despertó. Sin ganas pero sabiendo que debía hacerlo se levantó y fue a recorrer el departamento para ver que todo estuviera en su lugar a pesar la enorme tormenta que se estaba desatando fuera. Todas las puertas estaban bien aseguradas, y todas las ventanas parecían estar resistiendo las enormes embestidas del viento.

Todas menos la de la cocina. La que daba al sur. De donde el viento provenía. Viento que traía el agua. Mucha agua.

Kumanjirou, que lo había estado siguiendo durante su recorrido, optó por quedarse en la puerta para no arriesgar su preciado pelaje. Una sabía decisión pensó Matthew, dado que el piso estaba empapado.

El canadiense, en cambio, no tuvo opción. Se quitó las medias, y avanzó con cuidado. Cerró la ventana a la par del relámpago número 13, mientras Kumanjirou daba media vuelta y se encaminaba a volver a dormir, a sabiendas de que su dueño pronto lo seguiría. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que se encargaría del desastre en la mañana, descansar era más importante.

Sin embargo no pudo avanzar mucho cuando un flash azul le pasó por al lado quitándole el equilibrio.

-_¡Mattiee!-_gritó Alfred apareciendo por el pasillo-Mattie, ¡¿escuchas la _fabulosa_ tormenta que hay afuera? ¡Es totalmente genial!

-Al, no corras que el piso está-…-¡Al!

Se escuchó un golpe y en medio segundo los pijamas azules de Alfred ya estaban empapados. Matthew dio un suspiro y lo ayudó a levantarse. No es que estaba sorprendido realmente.

-¿Estás bien?

-Woow, eso fue duro.

-Despacio, Alfred, ¿te golpeaste la cabeza, no?

-Sí, un poco.

-Ve a cambiarte antes de que te enfermes.

Alfred obedeció y volvió a su habitación con una mano sobre la sien, ¿era normal que todo girara a su alrededor? Al igual que como cuando llegó, jamás notó al pequeño oso que lo miraba desde el piso, menos notó el odio que le lanzaba. Cuando llegó al cuarto que le tocaba en aquel departamento que habían alquilado por su estadía en Paris durante el encuentro del mes, se quitó sus adorados pijamas azules y sacó unos joggings negros y una remera gris vieja que usaba para deportes.

Mientras se vestía escuchó unos golpes en la puerta.

-A-al, te tra-aje un poco de hie-lo…-dijo Matthew entrando, tartamudeando un poco cuando notó que Alfred aún no se había puesto la remera.

-_Thanks, _Mattie_-_le respondió su hermano, sin notar el sonrojo.

Alfred se puso la remera y se lanzó en la cama cayendo boca abajo.

-Al, se un poco más suave-prácticamente susurró el canadiense sentándose en un costado.

Estuvo a punto de responderle cuando algo helado en su nuca lo interrumpió.

-Sin quejas-lo calló Matthew antes de que dijera algo.

-Está frio…-susurró Alfred

-Es normal-respondió el menor-déjatelo aunque sea 5 minutos más, y luego puedes volver a dormir.

-¿Dónde vas?-preguntó Alfred de inmediato, levantándose de golpe-Oww…

-Voy a mi habitación, Al, a Kumanjirou no le gustan las tormentas.

-¿Vas a dejarme aquí, agonizante, para ir con un apestoso oso? ¡Golpe bajo, Mattie!

-no seas melodramático-fue toda su respuesta mientras ponía el paquete con hielo en su mano.

-Espera, Mattie. A mí tampoco me gustan las tormentas.

-Tú _amas_ las tormentas.

-Es verdad. Entonces-…-

El ruido de la puerta lo cortó. Frunció el seño. Ese oso era detestable.

No pasaron 5 minutos, que Matthew sintió como alguien entraba a su habitación y un peso extra se agregaba a la cama.

-Al…

-Estaba pensando. ¿Qué tal si la tormenta, no es una _tormenta?_

-Al, te dije que te dejarás el hielo puesto

-Es una _enorme_ tormenta. ¿Es entonces una tormenta normal? ¿Creada simplemente clima de Paris? ¿O es algo _más_?

-Al.

-¿Qué pasa si hay _algo _que la está creando? Es peligroso, Mattie. _Por lo que_, como el héroe que soy, decidí venir contigo por si _algo_ se presenta. Para así defenderte, porque soy el mayor y todo eso.

-Alfred.

-Sí, y a tu oso también.

-_Alfred._

_-_¿_Yes_, Mattie?

-…duérmete de una vez.

No tenía caso resistirse.

Alfred dio una sonrisa enorme, la cual Matthew no pudo presenciar por estar deliberadamente dándole la espalda. El mayor estiró su brazo derecho para pasarlo sobre la cintura del otro, cuando una bola blanca se metió de por medio. Kumanjirou gruñó y luego se acomodó entre los dos. No parecía que fuera a moverse.

Alfred contuvo su enojo. Definitivamente no iba defenderlo si algo _se presentaba._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_-_Hey, Mattie-lo llamó con una sonrisa extraña después de la quinta copa

-¿Oui, Al?-respondió sintiendo que estaban quizás más cerca de lo normal

-Tú sabes…Feliciano y Lovino algún tiempo atrás…

-¿Qué hay con ellos?

-Ludwig y Gilbert también en su momento…

-¿Eh?

-Noruega e Islandia. Escocia y Arthur. Arthur y Francis, aunque ellos no sé si cuentan, ¿son como adoptados no? También Rusia y Bielorrusia. Rusia y Ucrania. ¿Ucrania y Bielorrusia? Sí, estoy casi seguro que sí.

-¿Es esta otra de tus divagaciones sin sentido que siempre termina trayéndome problema de una forma u otra?

-No, no, si tiene un sentido-le respondió y luego siguió enumerando-Todos, absolutamente todos los asiáticos. Y ni hablemos de Latinoamérica. También Irlanda del norte y la del sur. Australia y Nueva Zelanda. Seychelles y Francis, luego Seychelles y Arthur. _Hell_, ¡incluso tú con Francis y yo con Arthur!

-¡¿Cuál es tu punto?

¿Por qué tenía que saltar con esos temas? Había ciertas cosas que mejor no recordar.

La sonrisa de Alfred se volvió aún más sospechosa.

-Es el destino, _bro._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

No se molestó en tocar a la puerta, sino que directamente entró en la casa. Siempre hacía lo mismo cuando iba visitar a Matthew, era lo mismo cuando Matthew iba su casa.

Lo encontró en el patio, junto a Kumanjirou.

Tenía una manguera en una mano, y estaba vestido solo con su malla bermuda blanca y roja de siempre.

-Kumanjisi, ¡quédate quieto!-indicó sosteniendo al oso con su mano libre

-No, no gusta baño-respondió el animal

-Estás todo sucio, no tienes otra opción, ¡que te quedes quieto!

-¡Raaw!-gruñó el oso cuando el agua le dio directo en la cara, pero el rubio no retrocedió

-¡Kumataro, hey! ¡Ya está, ya está! Ya terminé, ahora deja de moverte así puedo secarte.

Tomó la toalla a su derecha y envolvió al oso.

-¿Ves? No había porqué armar tanto revuelo, ¿por qué siempre haces los baños tan difícil?

El oso respondió con un gruñido más bajo que el anterior. El canadiense hizo caso omiso y siguió secándolo con la toalla hasta que notó una figura en la puerta.

-Oh, hey, Al, no te escuché llegar.

El otro rubio no respondió, solo se siguió mirándolo. Matthew se giró para ver si le pasaba algo, momento que el oso aprovechó para escapar.

-¿Al?-preguntó al notar cómo le brillaban los ojos.

La sonrisa de Alfred era imposible de describir.

-_Nice~_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Oh, maldición.

Pánico.

Estaba, ¡oh Dieu, oh God!

¡Estaba besando a su hermano!

Bueno, más bien su hermano lo estaba besando a él, pero él tampoco estaba haciendo nada para evitarlo.

Oh, Dios.

Arthur los asesinaría si los encontraba. Francis… bueno Francis no sabía realmente.

…

..

¿_Realmente_ estaba tan mal?

La navidad hace que todo se vea un poco mejor. Y besar a Alfred no sonaba tan _apocalíptico _como hubiera pensado.

En realidad, se sentía bien. Así que devolvió el gesto.

Y Alfred se puso más, cómo decirlo, _efusivo_, cuando lo notó.

_Oh God, Oh Dieu. _

El pánico seguía ahí.

No, esperen. No era pánico.

Era su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, sus manos temblando, su estómago dando vueltas. Pero no era pánico.

¡Oh Dieu! ¡Oh God!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alfred miró el sillón en donde lo habían hecho sentar y luego a las dos personas paradas frente a él.

Levantó una ceja y los miró con desconfianza.

-¿Me están haciendo esto _a mí_? ¿A mí que tantas veces les ayudé a hacer lo mismo pero desde ese lado? ¡Por favor, esto es tan innecesario!

-Cállate, nadie pidió tu opinión-dijo Arthur con los brazos firmemente cruzados.

-Así que…-empezó Francis con la misma mirada inquisidora de Arthur-estás teniendo algunas _pretensiones_ con nuestro pequeño Mathieu.

-Oh, por favor.

-Tendremos que sentar algunas bases entonces-continuó Arthur.

-Ya las conozco. Todas y cada una de ellas.

-Nada de McDonald's-sentenció Francis

-Eso incluye Burger King, y todas las marca del rubro

-¿Qué? Esperen eso no es-…-

-Mathieu tiene un paladar muy delicado, y el hecho que sea tu hermano no significa que puedas descuidarlo así como si nada. Deberás poner tanto empeño como con cualquier otra pareja.

-También están prohibidas las películas de terror

-¿What? Mattie no tiene problema con las pe-…-

-No, pero tú sí, y Matthew no tiene por qué sufrir tus gritos de niño durante todo el tiempo que dura la película, incluyendo los créditos.

-Eso es una exageraci-…-

-Absoluto respeto por sus decisiones. Si Matthew dice que no, es no, Alfred.

-Qué están insinuando, no tienen ideo de lo-…-

-También total respeto de su vida privada. Nada de andar divulgando cosas por ahí.

-Eso es más que-…-

-Kumanjirou tiene total impunidad

-Ese oso no necesita def-…-

-No importa lo que él haga, Alfred, Mathieu lo adora con su alma, y créeme que nunca, jamás en tu larga vida, no importa cuánto lo intentes, podrás estar por sobre él.

-Mañana mismo te compras un almanaque y te lo pegas en la frente de ser necesario, anotas en él todas las fechas importantes. Todas, tanto las de Canadá como las de Matthew.

-Me ofen-…-

-Ten bien en claro, _America_, que ante la menor queja por parte de Matthew te la verás con-…-

-¿Con quién? ¿Conmigo mismo? ¡Esto ya es más que ridículo!

-Rusia me debe un par de favores-comentó Francis como si nada

-Y Cuba estaría más que contento de hacer los honores

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

-¡Mattie~! El partido está por comenzar, ¿te falta mucho?-preguntó Alfred, sentado en su lugar de la mesa como se le había indicado apenas llegó.

-¡Alfred! ¡No veremos un _partido_ para nuestra cena de aniversario!-sonó la voz enojada de Matthew desde la cocina

Alfred se quedó paralizado.

Esto no era nada bueno. Esto era una farsa. ¿Matthew se rehusaba a ver un partido de su adorado hockey sobre hielo? Miró la mesa, tan bien decorada, con velas y servilletas rojas para ir a juego con el mantel. Nada bueno saldría de esto.

Lo del aniversario era una excusa, estaba seguro. Era todo una falacia, Matthew estaba planeando algo más. Automáticamente miró a la puerta, ¿estaría cerrada? ¿Qué hay de las ventanas? Quizás podría arrancar el marco de ser necesario.

Matthew apareció en ese momento con la comida. Su sonrisa era demasiado radiante para ser verdadera. ¿Sería Matthew, o un farsante? ¿Qué tal si Matthew fue secuestrado y ahora intentaban llevarse a él también? ¿Quién pudo haber sido? ¿Extraterrestres, terroristas, civiles enfadados con el gobierno? O aun peor, los comunistas, ¡Rusia, Cuba, Vietnam! ¡Querían llevárselos al lado oscuro!

¡El mundo atravesaba su peor crisis!

Matthew dejó el plato delante de su lugar en el lado contrario de la mesa. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Pollo, bistec, _borsh_? Se recordó a sí mismo lo importante de no comer ni beber _nada_.

-_Just kidding-_dijo Matthew sacándole la lengua

-¿Ah?

-¡Claro que veremos el partido!

De detrás de su espalda sacó otro plato y lo puso frente a él. Una reluciente, hermosa y excelente hamburguesa.

Alfred sentía que estaba por llorar.

-¡I love you so much!

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Arthur cerró los ojos, intentando calmarse. No quería gritar para no asustar aún más al pobre Sealand que se escondía detrás de él.

-Ustedes dos… ¡par de…! ¡Assh!

Frente a él, Matthew bajó la cabeza y Alfred se cruzó de brazos. Peter tembló un poco mientras se aferraba a su cintura.

_-¡Idiots!-_empezó el inglés-¡debieron haber previsto algo así! ¡Específicamente les pedí que mantuvieran la compostura cuando Peter estuviera cerca!

-¡Es culpa suya ese por andar entrando en habitaciones sin tocar la puerta!

-¡Tú haces exactamente lo mismo, Alfred! Peter los admira, a ambos, solo quería mostrarles uno de sus juguetes y ustedes lo reciben con, oh God, ¡El niño debe estar traumado!

-¡Hey, estás exagerando! ¡Tampoco estábamos haciendo nada malo! Quiero decir, toda la ropa en su lugar

-¡Al!-se quejó Matthew poniéndose aún más rojo

-Además, tienes que dejar de tratarlo como un niño, quizás se vea como uno ¿pero cuanto tiene, 20, 40?

-Más de 60…-susurró Matthew, aunque no estaba seguro de haber sido escuchado

-No busques excusas. ¿Qué no puedes mantener tus manos quietas un segundo? Matthew, no tienes que dejar que este _abusivo_ se aproveche

-Eh, no, Al no, eh, ¡no quisimos hacer ningún daño!

-¿A quién llamas abusivo? ¿Qué estás insinuando?

-No voy a permitir más conductas como ésta en mi casa. Fuera de aquí, hagan lo que quieran, pero mientras se mantengan bajo este techo, y sobre todo con Peter cerca, seguirán mis reglas.

-Podemos pasar Pascuas en otro lado si tanto te molestamos.

Arthur lo miró un segundo y luego empezó con su largo sermón. A los 15 segundos Alfred ya no lo estaba escuchando mientras su hermano seguía con la cabeza baja. El estadounidense se cruzó de brazos para demostrar que no estaba nada de acuerdo con la situación y miró acusatoriamente al culpable de todo esto, el niño que Arthur se empecinaba tanto en proteger, como si no pudiera defenderse solo el pequeño diablillo. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los azul mar de Peter, el niño automáticamente le quitó la lengua, casi parecía que hubiera estado esperando el momento justo para hacerlo desde que todo el lío comenzó. Alfred tardó unos momentos en procesar.

-What the-…-¡Maldito niño! ¡Está jugando! ¿Lo has visto? Tú tienes que haberlo visto, ¿no, Mattie?

-_Désolé_, Al, no sé de que hablas

-¡Esta es una muy mala broma, niño insolente!

-¡Alfred!-gritó Matthew cuando notó que su hermano efectivamente estaba por lanzarse sobre Sealand, llegando a interponerse justo a tiempo sólo gracias a sus reflejos de jugador de hockey.

-¡Voy a asesinarte! ¡Voy enviar todos mis aviones a tu estúpido fuerte y te voy a hacer desparecer del mapa!

-¡Alfred, lo estás asustando!-musitó Matthew esforzándose por sostenerlo

Peter empezó a llorar bajo los protectores brazos de Arthur

-¡Alfred, qué crees que estas haciendo!

-_Please_, ¡es pura actuación! ¡Es un maldito bastardo!

-¡Ni se te ocurra tocarlo! _Shit_, ¡Francis! ¡Puedes dejar de mirar y ayudar un poco!

El francés levantó su copa de vino en señal de brindis y estaba a punto de caminar hacía el otro lado cuando Seychelles le quitó su bebida y lo empujó hacía ellos.

-¡Buuuaa! ¡Arthur, quiere matarme! ¡Tengo miedo!

-¡Tú te lo buscaste, niño apestoso! ¡Despídete de tu vida! ¡La explosión se va a ver hasta en Australia!

-¡Ni pienses en dar un paso más!

-¡Alfred, ya basta! ¡Deja de amenazarlo!

-Ah, que hermosa y linda familia hacen.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Eran casi las 12 y Alfred una vez más tenía problemas para dormir por culpa de su vicio con el café. Aunque ese día no le molestaba, estaba aprovechando el tiempo para planear su próxima broma pesada.

A él le gustaba hacer las cosas a lo grande, y cada vez se enfocaba específicamente en una persona. En esa ocasión, la víctima era una de sus más recurrentes, Arthur Kirkland. Le encantaba hacerlo enloquecer, era muy gracioso verlo perder el control por los más mínimos detalles.

Iba a necesitar un poco de ayuda. Quizás podría pedirle a Francis, ya que él siempre era quien terminaba sacándole un_ buen provecho _a los enojos de Arthur. Hong Kong y Antonio siempre estaban disponibles para molestar al inglés, y Australia amaba las bromas tanto como él. Sí, podría conseguir un buen ejército.

Lo importante era no dejar que Matthew se enterara, lo demás se resolvería solo. Su hermano no aprobaba sus bromas, así como tampoco su adicción a la cafeína. Pensando en Matthew, justo en ese momento su teléfono empezó a sonar y su linda foto apareció en la pequeña pantalla.

-Hey, Mattie, _¿what's up? _Es raro que llames tan tarde

_-A…Al…estás… ¿estás en Washington o algo así?-_le dijo su hermano, sonaba asustado y con falta de aire.

-Sí, lo estoy, ¿por qué? ¿Estás bien?

-_Oh…ok…no im, argh, no importa. Estaré bien. Supongo. _

No es necesario decir que Alfred sabía que mentía.

-Mattie, dónde estás, iré por ti, ¿Ottawa, Toronto, Europa?

-_No, te, preocupes_. No-…-

Se sintió un ruido de fondo.

-_Merde. Alfred…_

-¿Yes?

-_Je t'aime, Al._

La llamada se cortó ahí.

-¿Mattie? ¡Damn, Mattie!

Intentó llamarlo mientras empezaba a vestirse. No tenía idea de donde estaba, pero así tuviera que movilizar a toda la CIA para encontrarlo, lo salvaría, sea lo que sea que estaba sucediendo.

-_Hey, Al-_atendió una voz que no era la de su hermano después del tercer intento

-What the-…-¡Rusia! ¡Qué rayos estás haciendo con Mattie!

_-Solo teniendo un poco de diversión_

De fondo, pudo escuchar como Matthew gritaba, sonaba aún más falto de aire.

-¡Déjalo en paz, Mattie no es uno de tus fucking juguetes!

-_Ven a detenerme entonces_

-¡Oh, claro que voy a ir, voy a ir y te voy a dejar irreconocible, _fucking bastard_!_ ¡Dont fucking mess with me!_

Rusia rió con su risa de niño sádico. La risa que usaba antes de asesinar a alguien.

-_Voy a esperarte entonces. Mientras, tengo con que entretenerme. Dime, Amerika, ¿a cuántas horas está Washington de Ottawa? ¿Unas 10 horas? ¿Quizás podrías hacer que sean menos? Deberías hacerlo, si es que te importa tu preciado Canadá. _

_-Deja a Al…fred…fuera…de…esto-_se escuchó la voz estresada de Matthew.

_-¿Lo escuchas? Ni si quiera puede hablar de la emoción de pasar 10 horas conmigo. _

_-_¿Crees que esto es divertido, _fucking commie_? ¿En algún lugar de tu retorcida cabeza esto tiene gracia alguna? ¿Qué rayos estas buscando?

Para estas alturas ya estaba corriendo hacia su garage.

-_Oh, pero si para mí esto es terriblemente divertido._

_-¡No vengas, Al! _

Se escuchó el ruido de golpe sobre la piel.

-¡Ni se te ocurra tocarlo!

-_Tarde para esa orden. Ahora, mejor que manejes rápido, ¿o vendrás en avión? Espero que los protocolos no te demoren mucho. Maneja con cuidado._

Se quedó unos segundos con el teléfono en el odio escuchando el silbido de línea libre. Esto no podía estar pasando. Esto tenía que ser un sueño. Pero sueño o no, el pánico se sentía tan real.

Dio un pequeño salto cuando su celular volvió a sonar, esta vez el identificador de llamadas marcaba Iván Braginsky.

-_¡Hey, Al!_-sonó la voz alegre de Matthew.

-_Hey, Amerika_-sonó la de Iván.

_-¡Feliz día de los inocentes!-_dijeron los dos juntos seguido de risas.

Alfred tardó unos 5 segundos en procesar. Lentamente miró su reloj de pulsera, ya eran más de las doce por lo que era oficialmente primero de Abril.

Su celular prácticamente se pulverizo en su mano mientras formaba un puño bien apretado.

Al diablo con Arthur. Ya tenía sus nuevas víctimas. Una se había ganado su lado más cruel, sádico y retorcido. La otra sabía exactamente lo que le haría para cobrarle la pasada. Algo que le iba a hacer gritar y dejar sin aire, justo como había fingido recién.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Solía amar las fiestas.

Ahora las odiaba.

Solía amar las olimpiadas.

Ahora las odiaba también.

¿Desde cuándo tanta gente conocía a Mattie? ¿Desde cuándo tanta gente lo _veía_?

Buitres, arrabaleros, oportunistas, sucios pervertidos.

Y los europeos eran los peores.

¿Desde cuándo tantas felicitaciones? Solo era una estúpida medalla de oro. Unas estúpidas olimpiadas.

¡¿Por qué tanta atención a su Mattie?

En el momento en que incluso la aparentemente inocente y tranquila Liechtenstein se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla se dijo que fue suficiente.

Ya lo había dicho, los europeos eran los peores.

Tomó a _su_ hermano de la muñeca y lo arrastró fuera de ese lugar. Que Arthur gritará todo lo que quisiera, no pensaba volver.

Pensaba secuestrar a Matthew y llevarlo a un lugar más íntimo donde demostrarle la única atención que tenía que importarle recibir.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Matthew hundió la cabeza en su almohada. La misma rutina de siempre. Nadie lo veía. Nadie lo escuchaba. Nadie lo recordaba.

"_No soy Alfred, Soy Matthew, Canadá" _

"_Oh, Canadá… ¿África, no?"_

Al menos esta vez nadie se le sentó encima.

Pero Arthur prácticamente le pasó por encima sin notarlo.

Y tuvo que recordarle a Francis donde quedaba Canadá. Tres veces.

¡Incluso Alfred se olvidó de él en algún momento!

-¡Mattie~! ¡Hay una nueva súper película súper genial salida de mi súper Hollywood! Y por supuesto que yo la tengo antes que todo el mundo, ¿la vemos juntos?

Genial. Ahora si se acordaba de él. Alfred y sus gritos era justo lo que necesitaba. Hundió más su cabeza para ver si ahogándose podría conseguir algo de tranquilidad.

-Después, Al.

Alfred se sentó a su lado, calmándose al notar su actitud. Su mano le acarició la espalda.

_-C'mon_, Bro, es una muy buena película. Comedia, nada de terror ni suspenso-insistió en un tono mucho más bajo y sereno

-No estoy de humor, Al.

Alfred se mordió el labio.

Quizás debería dejar de fingir que él tampoco los veía en las reuniones.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

-…no. Quiero decir, vete si tú quieres pero a mí no me molesta.

A pesar de que no podía ver su cara, se veía tan cansado, esforzándose para no sonar dolido.

-Sabes, también tengo otra película para ver. Una que no es muy conocida, pero es muy, _muy, _buena. La mejor que he visto. Mucho mejor que cualquiera que yo haya hecho. La gente suele pasarla de largo y muchas veces suelen preferir películas más revoltosas y típicas. Pero los que la han visto, saben lo excelente y superior que esa película es. Y aunque sea invisible a mucha gente, para mi es lo único que tiene sentido cada vez que el mundo se da vuelta. Y por eso me encanta verla siempre que puedo, que gracias a dios es bastante seguido.

Matthew se levantó despacio de su intento de ahogamiento y lo miró desde atrás de algunos mechones salidos de lugar. Cuando vio los ojos de Alfred brillantes no pudo evitar sonreír tímidamente. Su vida ya no parecía tan patética ahora que podía decir que había hecho sonrojar a Los Estados Unidos de América.

-Suena a una película aburrida. Mejor veamos la comedia, quizás eso me mejore el humor.

Alfred se perdió en sus hermosas facciones.

Por mucho que le pesara en el alma, no iba a dejar de ignorarlo en las reuniones.

Nadie más merecía presenciar esa hermosa sonrisa.

Seguramente él tampoco. Pero la vida nunca fue justa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-_Y todos sabemos cuál es la mejor comida de Norteamérica-_anunció elhombre en la televisión mientras cada uno se preparaba para empezar el día

-Hamburguesas-respondió rápidamente Alfred guardando su cepillo de dientes

-Panqueques-dijo inconscientemente Matthew intentando despertar a Kumanjirou.

-¡Hamburguesas!

Matthew se giró a mirarlo desconfiado, ¿por qué tanto empeño? Ya habían tenido esa discusión tantas veces que por lo general cada uno solía aceptar que nunca convencería al otro y dejaban el tema ahí. La mirada traviesa de Alfred le dio el porqué

-Panqueques-musitó suave

-Ham-bur-gue-sas – remarcó el otro.

Matthew se le acercó y repitió su opinión con un tono más peligroso mientras lo empujaba de vuelta a la cama cayendo sobre él.

-Hambur-…-

Los labios del canadiense lo callaron. Sintió como empezaba a desabotonarle la camisa mientras él disimuladamente tiraba al oso de la cama para tener más espacio.

-Panqueques-murmuró Matthew amenazadoramente con sus bocas pegadas antes de empezar a bajar por su cuello.

_-Mattie~-_musitó sintiendo el calor empezando a subir.

_Damn_, Matthew sabía como dominarlo, un par de besos y caricias y ya lo tenía bajo control.

Detestaba admitirlo, pero le encantaba como en la intimidad los roles se invertían completamente.

El trabajo podía esperar, ellos no.

Alfred simplemente se dejó manipular por las expertas manos de su hermano.

Geografía.

En el final todo se resume a eso.

**Fin**

* * *

Los sorprendí?

Sí, todo esto fue solo para probar que a la hora de realmente poner las cartas sobre la mesa, a Alfred le gusta que _tomen el control. _Muajaja, que rebelde soy!

Y no, Alfred es solo uke con Mattie. Y quizás Rusia. Pero nadie más.

Lo sé, no tiene mucho sentido. Es más bien un rejunte de escenas que me tenía que sacar de la cabeza para seguir con mis otros proyectos, y luego se me ocurrió todo el juego ese de _Canadá está arriba de EEUU, pero no les da la personalidad, y quien dijo que no? _Y de ahí nació todo esto :)

Es parecido al formato de otro fic que hice para otro fandom, y está en parte inspirado en _One hundred ways to say I love you _de Five Tailed Demon Dog (altamente recomendado, pero está en inglés)

Ahora, algunas referencias.

_Escena 1_: Canadá entró en la Guerra bastante tiempo antes que EEUU, quien hacía lo posible por mantener su política de aislamiento y no entrometerse en temas fuera de las américas (aunque dentro de américa ya estaba bastante movilizado)

_Escena 5:_ Por si no entendieron de que estaba hablando Alfred, me disculpo, mala mia por no dar suficiente contexto, es que no me quise meter mucho en un tema tan complicado. Es sobre la bomba de Hiroshima (la primera de las 2 bombas nucleares que practicamente dejaron a Japón en ruina obligándolo a rendirse y terminar con la 2da Guerra mundial y demostraron el alto poder militar de EEUU. Según tengo entendido, EEUU le brindó mucha ayuda a Japón luego de la guerra para que se vuelva a recuperar)

_Borsh_: comida típica rusa. Ahora, si me preguntan como pudo Alfred confundirse un pollo con esto, que es como una sopa, es por que en realidad no tiene ni la menor idea de que es el borsh.

_Primero de abril: _En norteamérica y en demás países anglosajones, el día de los inocentes es el 1ro de Abril, mientras que en Latino américa, España y países mediterráneos es el 28 de diciembre.

_Última escena_: cuando el anunciante, habla de Norteamérica, se refiere al continente entero, ok? Si México hubiera estado ahí podría haber gritado "Tacos!" si así quería. Suerte que no estaba porque medio que hubiera arruinado la atmósfera (Mattie sería el tímido uke de siempre si se agrega alguien más en el panorama)

**Habrá una segunda parte (al estilo de un omake) si es que creen que vale la pena :)**

**Para la "versión inversa" dirigirse a mi historia _Perspectiva_ :)**


End file.
